


Peachy

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), How Do I Tag, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stress Baking, did I miss something?, stress cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stress cooking and talking are the orders of the day.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Writing sprints while still being sleepy are fun. Hope this story makes at least some sense.

Stiles' lips closed around the spoon. A soft moan escaped his lips and his eyes drifted shut.

»Hmmm,« he hummed.

Peter who had handed him the bowl and spoon barely a moment before smiled.

»Tastes good?«, he wanted to know.

They were in the pack kitchen and Peter was stress cooking. 

He would never tell anyone but whenever his new pack went into battle he couldn't sit back and simply wait. He had to do something and since his more radical tactics were a last-ditch resort he usually stayed back.

And if he stayed Stiles usually kept him company since he was still on the injured list. 

Had been since the Nogitsune. Whenever blood was involved, Stiles panicked.

Peter's stress cooking worked well together with Stiles' stress baking.

Currently, Stiles was waiting for the next batch of peanut-butter-chocolate-chip-cookies to finish.

»Hmmm … peachy … so creamy … only thing creamier I know is your …,« he looked towards Peter's crotch, »you know.« He waggled his eyebrows.

Peter snorted and patted his mate on the back.

»I know, darling. But you know how unhappy your friends will be if you smell like my cum when they get back from their battles,« he said softly.

Stiles snorted into the peach creme he was currently eating.

»They are always unhappy when I smell like you. They can't comprehend how I can love you after everything you did. Even if they accept that we have been mated for years,« he shrugs.

»Well … I still don't understand how you can be friends with some of them but you don't see me questioning you and your decisions at every turn,« Peter responded.

»You learn to ignore it over time. It took me a while, but you may have notices I haven't referred to Scott as my best friend in a while. This spot has been Lydia's. Scott is still my brother, always will be. But not ever my best friend again. He broke that with everything he did. How he always put me last even when I still prioritized him. I don't with him now. By the way, he hates it and doesn't understand why I don't just drop everything when he calls for me. Or why I sometimes just don't answer my phone … I grew up and he is still the dumb preteen I met in grade school,« Stiles said softly.

Peter smiled. »Yes. I noticed you aren't following along like a puppy anymore. You are a grown-ass man and a more than competent wolf. I'm glad you allowed yourself to be turned after the Nogitsune. The pack bonds helped so much with your recovery. Although I still think it's hilarious that Scott hasn't realized you actually run with us during the full moon and keep your own during training. The rest of the pack is also so amused about this, I can't it even explain it. And they all decided to not talk about it when Scott is within range. Not that Scott's range is impressive or anything. It's slightly better than a human's but nothing as impressive as the rest of the packs. And he hasn't even realized he isn't an Alpha anymore. He lost his spark and I think most of his pack bonds and it just doesn't register with him,« he said.

Stiles tilted his head and licked at the spoon again. »Yeah … Scotty has never been the brightest candle on the cake,« he nodded. »He also doesn't realize he isn't top dog anymore. Not that he ever was even as Alpha. If anything Lydia was more Alpha than him.«

Peter smiled. »You have always been the Leader of the Pack, Stiles. If you realized it or not … even now … I may be Alpha, but you as my mate are still the one who holds the reigns, and what you say goes.«

Stiles blinked and looked stunned.

»Never realized it, hu?« Peter asked.

Stiles shook his head. »No«

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
